


Steel, Snark, and Stupid Eren

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Public Blow Jobs, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smut, Snark, Tails, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles and one-shots, many of them coming from my tumblr ask box.  Some of them quite short.  Warnings on individual chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put all my drabbles into one place, as a few of you guys have asked me to do just that. This first story was a prompt given to me on tumblr by an anon. "Eren is staring at Levi's ass while he's training him on the 3D gear, and their wires get crossed, causing them to be tangled up in the trees. Pissed off Levi, kisses, bonus point if Hange finds them."

Eren wasn't sure why the Captain had agreed to give him supplementary 3DMG training when he refused everyone else, but as he sailed through the branches after Levi he stopped questioning it. Mostly because his mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone, which unfortunately was not the angle he fired his wires at or where in the trees he shot his hooks. Eren could not take his eyes off of Levi's glorious fucking ass, directly in his line of sight and tormenting him more with every passing second. It was plump, just round enough that the scout was sure it would fit in his palm perfectly. Two pieces made to come together, and he could almost feel the luscious flesh between his fingers. Eren would dig them into that pale skin so hard there would be bruises left behind, proof that he had been there. Had laid his hands on that perfection. Closer to the heavens than he'd ever been, Levi's celestial goddamned ass a testament to the fact that miracles did, in fact, exist.

Eren spared a moment of regret for the fact that he was a soldier and not an artist, or a poet. Sonnets should be written about that beautiful ass, masterpieces full of words Eren did not even know the meaning of singing its praises. Works of art rendered in paint and charcoal, immortalizing it to hang on the walls of future generations. But Eren was not a painter, nor was he good with words, so all he could do was pay tribute in silence, palms itching with the need to feel Levi beneath them.

When Levi executed a precise, tight turn and Eren fired his hooks into a new position in the trees, it took only a few seconds to realize he'd fucked up. Badly. Crossed their wires in the worst way possible, and soon they were both spinning, distance closing between the pair rapidly as the wires wrapped around them. When he fired off his gas to try and pull himself out of the spin Eren made it worse, metal slapping into his flesh accompanying a grinding sound that could only be his gear protesting under the strain of being pulled in all the wrong directions. Levi slammed into him as they started to fall, still turning at dizzying speeds only to be stopped well short of the ground. They were pressed into each other as they dangled from the high branches, finally slowing down from their wild turning, Eren's eyes even with Levi's own. The perfect height at which to see the scowl on his face, but that was not even the most horrifying part.

Eren's right hand had been caught in the wires that bound them together, pinning it to Levi's ass, and it seemed like the worst kind of irony. He tried to force his fingers away, pry them from underneath the metal, but it was no use. Their harnesses cut viciously into them as the leather bore the brunt of their weight, Eren's limbs tangled with Levi's. His elbow was twisted up painfully, bound to Levi's shoulder at an unnatural angle, leaving his other hand just inches from those dark locks. Levi's own arms were tucked into his chest, instinct probably driving him to protect his organs. But Eren was close, so fucking close to him. So close he could feel the Captain's breath on his face, and when Levi spoke it brushed over Eren's cheeks. Cheeks that were now flushed bright and hot with embarrassment, eyes looking anywhere but into his superior's. 

"You. Fucking. Idiot. You want some advanced training and you can't even execute a god damned turn? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Eren laid his head down on Levi's shoulder, trying to hide his face. It was mortifying in and of itself, but he could not stand that grey gaze eating him alive any longer. Shoved his face into the fabric of Levi's uniform, taking a deep breath. So he could form words. Not so he could take in Levi's scent, tea and soap and the barest hint of sweat and Eren was fucking _aching_ inside.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain Levi. I was distracted. It w-won't happen again." Levi made an irritated sound through his teeth, shifting in his harness, trying to find a position that didn't cut off the circulation to his legs.

"You were _distracted?_ By fucking what? The shitty wildlife? The scenery?" Eren tried to cut off his rant, head falling farther forward, chin on own chest.

"I said I was _sorry,_ I just-" Levi spoke over him, voice loud and annoyed.

"What. THE FUCK. Could you _possibly_ have been paying attention to-"

"Levi, _please,_ I didn't-" The Captain interrupted again, his words painfully harsh in Eren's ears.

"That was more important than looking at where your FUCKING HOOKS were going-" The scout began to feel desperate, everything in him a contradiction. He'd always wanted to feel Levi this way, tight against him. Warm and strong and _there, right fucking there,_ but now he was shouting in his face, not letting him speak.

"Captain, I said-"

"Because even an _IDIOT LIKE YOU_ is capable of making a simple fucking turn without-"

"I STARING AT YOUR ASS, ALL RIGHT? Fucking shoot me, Jesus Christ..." 

Levi went completely silent, and Eren immediately regretted his words as he felt the man tense against him, muscles going rigid. The brunet was painfully aware of his hand now, wrapped against that treasonous fucking ass. If he thought he was blushing before he'd been wrong, because Eren could feel the heat on his face now. Hot enough that Levi probably felt it through his uniform, burning the Captain's chest where the scout's face was shoved into him. Eren let his body go limp, stopped trying to fight the hold of the metal and their harnesses and just collapsed against Levi. He was going to be transferred to someone else now, surely, after Levi kicked a few more of his teeth out for good measure. The scout might as well enjoy these few moments. All he would ever get of what he wanted most in the world, and _fuck it all,_ Eren closed his fingers around the globe of Levi's ass. Clutching hard, sighing as he truly felt it for the first time, and _shit,_ it was worth it. Firm but with enough give that his fingertips sank in _just so,_ filling his palm perfectly. Pieces made to fit together, and he couldn't really regret this. Not in the moment, at least.

Then he heard Levi chuckling, a sound he'd heard maybe twice before in all the time he'd known the man. But this time was different. It sounded crazed, a madman's laughter, and when he looked up Levi's head had fallen forward, bangs hanging partially over his eyes. Eyes that danced with some emotion Eren had never seen, and he wanted to know what it was. Levi bit his lip and met Eren's stare, seeming far too pleased with himself. He looked up and down the scout's face, gaze lingering on his mouth for a long moment before he spoke.

"You know you could stare at my ass sometime other than when we're fifty feet up in the air, correct, Jaeger?" Eren furrowed his brows, confusion etched into his features. He could _feel_ the stupid look on his face, but could not seem to clear it.

"Captain-" Levi leaned forward, whispering into Eren's ear.

"Maybe lose the 'Captain' while your groping me like a horny teenager, Eren." Eren shuddered at that dark voice hot on his neck but stilled his hand as he realized he had, in fact, been groping him. Massaging the flesh in his hand hungrily, greedy and unaware. His words were out before he could stop them, and it if he could've taken them back he would have.

"I am a horny teenager, Levi." Levi. Just _Levi,_ and the Captain did not scold him. Pulled back to look at him with that strange, triumphant gaze, turning his hands around between them so he was clutching at the scout's clothes. Then he rocked his hips forward a bit, and Eren was startled to realize he'd gotten a hard on. Felt it press into Levi's thigh, and he fought to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head at the sensation of the Captain grinding against him. Those grey eyes were still on him, eating him alive in a whole different way, and Eren wanted to whimper beneath them.

"I know, little brat. I can tell."

Levi leaned forward, closing the distance between them, pausing when their lips were almost touching. Barely a breath apart, and Eren was panting with the need to taste that mouth.

"Levi?" It wasn't a question, but Eren asked it anyway. When Levi answered, the whole world was a thousand miles away. Nothing but him and Levi in the trees, tied together by more than steel.

" _Yes, Eren._ "

The scout kissed Levi then, lips brushing gingerly against the Captain's. Tentative and soft, as though Eren was afraid he would pull away. After a moment he broke their kiss, looking at Levi's lips in disbelief. He could still feel their heat on his own, heady and intoxicating. Sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted, and Eren wanted more. _I kissed Levi...._ He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud, but then Levi replied, voice wry and full of amusement.

"Yes, you did. Now do it again."

Eren did not need to be asked twice, and this time when their mouths came together he licked his way into Levi's lips. It was more than he could have possibly imagined, and their tongues writhed together. Tasting every inch of each other, desperate and unrestrained. Eren did not care that his feet had lost all sensation, or that his arms were getting sore from the metal cutting into them. All that mattered was Levi. And he was in Eren's mouth, and under his hands, scent in his nose, fingers clinging to his jacket. They lost track of how long they hung there, weightless in the trees, mindless for each other. Eren's mouth was sore and aching, and when he pulled back for air Levi's lips were red and swollen and wet. Those pale cheeks a beautiful pink, pupils blown wide with lust. Hips rutting into him ever so slightly, as though Levi couldn't quite help himself.

Eren burned this moment into his mind, determined to tell this story later from under Levi's sheets. Breathless just as he was now, but with all of the Captain's skin bared to him. Watch that flush on Levi's cheeks climb down his chest, and Eren would follow it with his mouth. He bit down on Levi's bottom lip, eliciting the prettiest fucking noise he'd ever heard in his life. A high pitched mewling sound, and he took that mouth with a vengeance, swallowing down those whines with a growl.

Then a voice cut through the air, jolting them out of their reverie, and Eren could feel the groan that came out of Levi's throat.

"Shall I give you a few more moments? I don't mind watching! I could take some notes, see how Eren's titan shifting abilities might affect a sexual encounter! Though this might not be the ideal loca-"

"SHUT UP HANGE!" The brunette hung from the trees nearby, watching the pair with a wild grin. Light shining off the lenses of her glasses, making her appear eerie and crazed.

"But it's important to know what sort of stressors-"

"Get us the fuck down from here, shitty four eyes." Hange made a defeated noise before heading their way, and Levi let his head fall down onto Eren's shoulder. Whispered in his ear, and the scout couldn't help but shiver.

"Come to my room tonight, Jaeger. I have things to show you. Like what my ass looks like without clothes on."

Eren couldn't wait to get out of these stupid god damned trees, and the sound he made should've been embarrassing.

Should have been, but it wasn't.


	2. Good Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP- Short kinky pet play drabble. Just filthy, really. Plotless smut. Sorry guys. You were warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just an ask box drabble. Prompt copied from tumblr: "Hey I totally LOVE your blog and you are an AMAZING writer. I was wondering if you would write something for my friend. I wanna suprize them! Their kinks are scratching + biting, confinement, and the pet kink. Please and thank you! P.S- your AWESOME" 
> 
> Warning- This story has the use of the word 'daddy' in a sexual context. Not in a daddy kink way but in a pet kink way, but be forewarned.

Levi didn’t quite know how they’d ended up here, but he wasn’t one to question it anymore. Eren was in a metal dog crate, clutching at the bars with a desperate expression on his face. Ears the same color as his russet locks perched atop his head, a matching tail curling around his thigh, dangling from the end of the plug he was wearing inside himself. His collar jingled with every movement, and the whine that came out was animal, but Levi was fairly sure it wasn’t on purpose. Levi was spread out on pillows just outside of Eren’s crate, fingers buried in his entrance as he stroked his cock. Gasping, panting with the strain of keeping himself on the edge of climax without finishing. When he spoke, his voice was ragged and breathless.

“H-Has my bad puppy learned his lesson yet?” Eren whined again, shifting his thighs back and forth, trying to get some friction. Levi knew he wanted to touch himself, but wouldn’t dare. He might be a bad puppy, but Levi had trained him, and Eren knew precisely what kind of bad puppy he could be and still get what he wanted. Collared and in a dog crate and still running things, somehow. As it always was, and Levi liked it that way.

“Maybe I should just- nnnngh! J-Just make myself come, and leave you in there to think about what you’ve done.” The brunet had knocked over a laundry basket. Probably on purpose, because there was no point in being a perfectly obedient pet, now was there? But Eren seemed to be rethinking his choices, because his face looked positively frantic. Gnawing on his lip with furrowed brows, chest heaving. Before locking him up in his crate, Levi had tormented him thoroughly. Teased him until he was about to come over and over, then shoved him in there and started masturbating right in front of him.

“If I let you out, is puppy going to do his job?” Eren barked twice, loud and exuberant, and it was almost disconcerting exactly how canine he sounded. Levi couldn’t help but think the kid had practiced making dog noises, and there was something endearing about it when there shouldn’t be. It should be weird, or unsettling, not making Levi fight down a fond expression.

“Okay, little pet, I’ll let you out. Don’t lose your tail, and you need to make daddy feel good, yeah?” Another loud bark, Eren’s hands scrabbling at the metal. Levi leaned forward from his nest of pillows and slid the latch open, only to have Eren barrel out of the crate and tackle him. He licked Levi’s face a few times before flipping him over on hands and knees. The brunet let out a whimper, spreading Levi’s cheeks before burying his face between them. Licking his entrance, wet and messy, and Levi was shuddering at the sensation. "G-Good puppy, fuck.“

He did not try to ease any fingers inside, because Levi was already prepped and puppies didn’t have fingers, even if Eren didn’t like wearing anything on his hands. Wanted to be able to feel Levi’s skin, and he couldn’t blame him, really. Liked it better that way, too. 

“Come on, pet.”

Levi did not have to ask twice. Eren gave one last lick to his twitching, needy hole before he sat up. Pressed his crown against Levi’s entrance and slid inside, and not as slowly as he normally did. Hard, and fast, and eager. When he was buried to the hilt Eren dug his nails into Levi’s back, scratching bright red lines across the pale flesh there. Levi arched into the pain, mouth falling open on a gasp.

“B-bad pet.” _Good pet. Good, good pet, Jesus fucking Christ…._ He did it again, and again, until Levi’s skin was striped with angry crimson lines. No broken skin, but he would be wearing them for a few days. Twinges of pain when he took a shower, reminding him Eren had been there. Even though he liked it, he scolded the brat on principle before, only get a shrug and a shit eating grin. _‘Puppies scratch, Levi. It’s what we do.’_ Puppies bit, too, and Levi didn’t try to hold back the wanton sound that poured from his throat when Eren leaned forward and sank his teeth into it. Eren held him in place with his mouth as he began to move, growling into his skin while he savaged Levi hard and fast. Gripping his hips so hard there would be bruises there, and Levi knew he’d be a mess for awhile. Bites in his throat and marks on his hips, scratches in his back. Looking like he’d actually been attacked by an animal, and Eren was always so fucking proud. He felt himself getting closer just from the brutal slide of Eren’s shaft in him, and his voice was wrecked when he spoke.

“Does puppy want some milk?”

Eren tossed Levi around as though he was weightless, spinning him without withdrawing, until he was on his back with his knees shoved into his shoulders. He took his own arousal in hand and started to stroke, aiming it towards Eren’s face. The brunet leaned down as much as he could, mouth wide open, tongue lolling out obscenely. Those fucking ears on his head, dear God, someone pray for them. Then Levi was erupting, white ropes of seed arcing up near Eren’s face. The brunet caught some of it in his mouth, but also across his cheek, a few drops landing down below on Levi’s stomach. When the last shudders of climax ran through him Eren wiped his face on Levi’s chest only to lap up the mess, running his fingers through the bits he could not reach and licking them clean. It should be disgusting, but it wasn’t, not anymore. Had Levi’s spent cock twitching instead, and he had to breathe through the overstimulation of Eren driving into him when he’d already come.

His pet turned him back over on his hands and knees, and Levi’s fisting the pillows, teeth gritted as Eren fucks him mindless. It’s going to be a long night.

Levi’s puppy is insatiable.


	3. Incognito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Eren likes to suck off Levi underneath his desk while he's working. One day Eren's doing it & someone comes in to Levi's office to talk to him. Levi tries pushing Eren away to get him to stop but he doesn't & he ends up coming in front of the other person without them realizing exactly what happened." Short. Porn with a little plot, maybe. Some misplaced fluff.

Levi wracked his brain, trying to figure out exactly when. When could this shitty little brat have wormed his way into Levi’s office without him noticing? The same question could be applied to the Captain’s life, on a larger scale. He’d been pushing the scout away for ages, telling him no, saying wait, just a little while. When you’re older, when we retake the wall, when everything calms down. But there was no guarantee any of them would ever be older, and eventually Eren had broken through Levi’s own walls.

Now he sometimes found wildflowers tied in bunches on his bed, or little origami birds. Flocks of them. Shaped into v’s as they soared over the pages of Levi’s reports, left open on the desk. Figures carved from wood, and the Captain cringed at the thought of Eren shaping them, knife too close to his skin. Cringed, but never said anything, because he could not even imagine how long it took. Now Levi had a menagerie of animals, wrought from the branches of white pine trees and forgotten books, words scrawling across wings and scales and limbs. No matter how hard he tried to think back, Levi could not pinpoint the precise moment the scout etched his presence on the blank slate of his life.

Levi should, however, be able to ascertain how Eren made his way under the desk in his office that afternoon. His door was open, scouts and officers going about their work, and by the time Eren had Levi’s cock in his mouth it was too late to stop him. Knocked over an inkwell in surprise, spilling black fluid all over a rather important map of the terrain outside Wall Rose. The scout’s tongue was swirling around his length, though, and his thoughts were not working as they should. Levi reached down to fist a hand in the boy’s hair, but instead of shoving Eren away he found himself holding him in place. Wrenched his eyes shut, head falling forward as the scout worked him expertly, biting his lip. And Eren’s hands were on his thighs, forcing them wide, and his lips felt slick, and Levi was having a hard time breathing, and-

“Captain, sir? Are you feeling all right?” 

Fuck, Mikasa was there, and Levi knew she didn’t give a shit if he was all right. Felt obligated to ask as she deposited a stack of requisition forms on his desk, and he pulled his eyes up. Opened his mouth to speak and found he couldn’t get words out. Not when Eren was shoving a hand down in his pants, palming his sack as he swallowed Levi whole. He could feel the crown of his arousal going down Eren’s throat, the tight heat of him too much, and Levi was shoving at his face. Pulling the scout’s hair with the hand he had down there. But the brat didn’t even react, except to start moving faster, head bobbing up and down with increasing speed. He was doing it on purpose, and Levi was going to kill him, and he got a thumb over the boy’s eye but couldn’t make himself push down. Couldn’t really hurt the brat, even if he was being a shit. Heat began to coil in his gut, and Mikasa was looking at him strangely. Levi knew what he looked like, cheeks flushed, breath coming too fast, sweat starting to appear in a sheen over his face.

“Levi? Are you sick?”

He managed a nod, swallowing down a strangled noise as best he could, because he was going to come. Levi was going to come down Eren’s throat while his sister watched, and there was nothing he could do about it. Felt his balls going tight, shaft twitching in the boy’s mouth, and then Eren’s fingers were tugging on the straps of his gear. There was a scrape of teeth, just a little, and Levi was done for.

Buried his face in his hand, leaning forward over his desk for a moment as he shot, the scout’s mouth eagerly swallowing down everything he has to give. Levi shuddered hard, head tilted to the side as though he was listening to some faraway sound. Once the last shivers of climax faded away, he loosened his grip on Eren’s face, petting at those brown locks affectionately. The Captain finally looked up at Mikasa, managing a pitiful scowl.

“I think I’m done for the day.”

And Eren fucking chuckled, too low for Mikasa to hear, but Levi heard it. Tugged on his hair a little too hard, because he deserved it.

Once Mikasa left Levi got up and locked the door, and hopefully Eren could keep his voice in without biting his hand. Because the Captain was about to bend him over the desk. If he had to gag him, that was okay too. Fuck it. Levi tugged off his cravat and jerked Eren to his feet from beneath the desk, shoving the fabric into his mouth. Gray eyes sparking as they met the scout’s, and his voice was rough and dark.

“You’re going to pay for that, boy.”


	4. Floaty Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on cinthmp's art on tumblr, and the floaty hearts verse. Basically when you like/love/have a crush on someone, little smoky pink hearts float around your head, and you have little or no control over it.

The scouts had been training for hours upon hours now, and just as Eren began reaching the outside limit of his titan form's shift endurance, Hange called it quits and dismissed everyone.  Some of them began heading back to headquarters, though a few lingered.  They were in the middle of the Scouting Legion's practice field, tall trees all around to aid in their training exercises.   The new Squad Levi was still hooked into various branches nearby, waiting to be sure they had no further instructions from Hange or the Captain.  All of them were exhausted after executing practice maneuvers, struggling to get better at fighting with Eren in the field.  The scouts still had a long way to go, trying to pass in front of Eren at the wrong times, or sailing too close to his limbs when he was in motion.  Mikasa and Jean were by far the best besides Levi, but Armin, Sasha, and Connie's gear work left much to be desired so far.  The beast titan had fallen, along with Reiner, Bertholdt, and the others.  Wall Maria had been sealed up.  Humanity had won an important battle, but not yet the war, and they needed to able to utilize this particular squad to the best of its abilities.

Levi was happy with their progress, though, in spite of how touch and go the training had been at first.  Eren, especially, was improving at a rapid pace compared to a few weeks prior.  More aware of his comrades, better able to anticipate their movements, not flinching anymore when the scouts hooked directly into his skin.  He shot his own cables into a branch near Eren's head, landing on it with a thump, dangling in front of the scout's face.  Jaeger turned towards him, giant brows furrowing, and once Levi had his attention he gave him a serious nod.

"You did good today, Eren."

It sounded like faint praise, but coming from Levi, it might as well have been a lengthy soliloquy on Eren's skill.  Levi never praised anyone, not in such blatant terms.  But the others didn't have a chance to be shocked at the Captain's words, because right then Eren blushed bright and hot, titan cheeks turning pink around the jagged opening of his mouth.  He wrenched his eyes shut, shoulders coming up by his face, and Levi was about to ask the scout what was wrong when he noticed it.

A giant, smoky heart forming in the air beside Eren's head.  When one of those enormous glowing eyes cracked open, Eren saw it there and cringed, putting his face in his hands.  Another one erupted on the other side, somewhere between pink and red in color, huge and undeniable.  Levi's eyes went wide, mouth falling open, and he heard Mikasa and Armin both groaning from somewhere behind him.

Oh, fuck.  They were for him, weren't they?  This brat was in love with him.  Levi took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing, fighting the swell of feelings that surged up inside of him.  Now was not the time, or the place, and Levi knew the only reason Eren's own emotions had slipped out was sheer exhaustion.  He was too tired to keep them under wraps anymore, and Levi couldn't blame him.  They'd been working the scout to the bone, forcing him to go titan again and again, to the point where he was falling unconscious when he came  out of a shift sometimes.  Working so hard to please Hange, to please Levi, to live up to everyone's expectations.

A few encouraging words from Levi had all his love pouring out, a half dozen oversized titan-hearts now filling the air around head.  Jean laughed suddenly, shooting his hooks through the center of one of the hearts and gearing straight through it, dispersing it into a foggy, shapeless cloud.

"Awww, I broke your heart Eren."  Levi rolled his eyes, glaring at the scout before barking out orders.

"Everybody back to headquarters.  Hange!"  She landed next to Levi on the tree he was perched in, stifling a giggle, shooting Eren barely concealed smirks.

"Yes, Levi?"

"When he shifts back, have a couple of scouts bring him to my room.  We need to talk."  Hange grinned wider, biting her lip, crazed look in her eyes.

"Sure thing, Captain."  Jean's voice echoed through the trees as he geared away, mocking and derisive.

"Oooooh, Eren's fucked now.  Levi's gonna tear him apart."

Eren was still hiding underneath his palms, crouching low to the ground, fresh hearts erupting every now and then.  Now that they'd broken free there would be no containing them, and Levi felt sympathy shoot through him.  He hooked into the boy's shoulder and landed there gently, speaking low into Eren's ear.

"You're not in trouble, okay?  Once you shift back, four-eyes is gonna drag your ass up to my room.  I just wanna talk to you when you wake up."

Eren nodded without moving his hands, peeking out from between his fingers as Levi sailed away through the trees.

If anyone had been close enough to see, they would've caught him smiling.

....

 

Something was wrong. Eren knew he was waking up after a shift, and there was no telling how many hours had passed since he first pulled out of his titan form, but he definitely wasn't in the infirmary bed. The one he lay on was too soft, too warm, and it smelled like... he didn't quite know. Something familiar that he'd never quite breathed in this closely before. A scent he'd caught in passing, but never quite gotten a feel for. Eren liked it, pressing his nose into the source and inhaling, before awareness crept back in and he remembered everything.

Oh, no. Levi. He'd been so tired, so overwhelmed in the face of Levi's praise, he'd let his hearts slip out. The fog of sleep fell away even further, and he realized his face was not shoved into sheets, but against someone's chest. Their hand threading through Eren's hair slowly, playing with the strands, tangling them up only to smooth them back out again. Eren didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to face reality, but he would have to sooner or later. He pried his eyes open, expecting Armin or Mikasa to be there stroking his messy locks.

When he caught sight of Levi lying next to him, expression soft and affectionate, Eren let out a gasp. That steely gaze found his own, and then Levi smiled and let his eyes fall closed.

Smoky pink hearts flooded out all at once, and Eren could feel his superior relaxing, like he'd been holding his breath for an eternity and was finally letting it go. The scout gaped at Levi, looking incredulously at the curling shapes that floated in the air around them. Eren's mind didn't want to accept that these were meant for him, but there was no one else there. Still he looked to Levi, cheeks flushing hot, biting his lip.

"For me?" Levi nodded, eyes open again, still petting his hair gently. Eren smiled, heart stuttering wild in his chest, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his own hearts emerging. Mingling with Levi's, swirling together, and his eyes stung suddenly. "Really?"

Levi leaned down and brought their mouths together, slow and soft and sweet. His lips moved against Eren's for awhile, and then he pulled back. Looking at Eren like he was all the world, the room pink and smoky with affection.

"Really. For you."

The world was beautiful through a haze of red, and Eren would never get tired of those clouds.


	5. Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Major Character Death, Bittersweet ending

They could smell the ocean before they saw it. Could hear it. Could feel the wind in their face, more wild than anything Levi had ever felt before. Untamed, and vast, and even before he saw it, he knew it would be breathtaking. He waited for Eren to jump off his mount and start running, heedless of any dangers that might be present, to finally lay eyes on the sea. The scout didn’t, still following after Levi with his gaze on the ground. Letting his horse trail after Levi’s own, as he had for days and days now.

At first, Levi blamed it on the deaths of his family and friends, the wounds of loss still fresh on them both, deep down where they couldn’t be seen. They’d lost everyone, or at least everyone that mattered most. Mikasa and Armin both torn apart their enemies, Jean and Hange both gnashed apart by titan jaws.

The war, swallowing whole almost everything they held dear except one another. The victory had been hollow, and even though his last shift had been especially hard on him, Eren didn’t want to wait. He’d begged Levi with bloody hands and wet eyes, ‘Please, let’s go, I can’t be here anymore,’ and they’d loaded up a pair of horses and left that same day. The marks beside his eyes had not healed right, long scars still etched into the skin, and Eren moved as though every part of him ached.  
Weeks passed, and instead of getting better, the scout seemed worse off than before. Levi asked if he was okay, only to get the same answer each time.

‘I’m alive. That’s good enough.’

But it wasn’t good enough, not for Levi, and something inside him grew dark and broken at the sight of Eren shrinking into himself. The boy he loved was vibrant, and smiling, and unstoppable, and Levi wanted to destroy the whole world for taking those things from him. Eren barely ate, barely slept, weight coming off him at a terrifying rate. He was sick, and whether it was from watching his family die or something else, Levi wasn’t sure.  
Didn’t want to be sure.

When they reached the dunes that would undoubtedly lead them to the beach, Levi dismounted, watching warily as Eren did the same. The scout took his hand, and after a handful of steps it came into view, and Levi couldn’t breathe.  
As far as he could see, nothing but blue green waters, sun playing off the surface, gemstone bright. It surged up to the sand, rolling higher and higher, only to fall away into itself. Tide. Levi remembered hearing Armin talk about it with Hange, the way the water levels would rise and then fall. Watching it in action was mesmerizing, and Levi stared for a long time, unaware that he was dragging Eren closer and closer to those waves until their boots splashed into them. Levi glanced over at Eren, a wide smile on his face, only for it to vanish into nothingness.

Eren was crying, eyes still vacant as they had been after his shift, lips trembling as tears streaked down his cheeks.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi pulled the boy into his arms, and he felt Eren shudder against him, face shoved into his chest.

“I thought it might get better. It did, at first. I thought it might keep improving, but it hasn’t.” His words were sobbed out, desperate, and Levi wanted to scream at the helplessness he felt.

“Thought what would get better?” Eren shrugged, turning those beautiful eyes towards to ocean, but his gaze flitted around without settling on the sight before him.

“I can’t… I can’t see, Levi. Not really. I can make out shapes, but everything’s blurred, and it’s hard to focus. I can’t…” Eren shook his head, collapsing into the swell of the tide, hands buried in his hair. “I can’t see the ocean for them.” He looked up towards Levi, one hand reaching out blindly, fingers shaking. “I can’t see your face anymore.”

There was blood trickling out of Eren’s nose, and not for the first time. They woke up each day with their pillows stained red, but Levi felt panic surge up in him as he went to his knees next to Eren. Pulled the boy into his arms, wrapping him up tight, and Levi kissed him hard. The copper of blood on his tongue, but he didn’t care, just put everything he was into Eren. All his love, all his grief.

All that was left of Levi was this boy, and he was blind, and bleeding. Skin and bones and scars on his face, and in that moment Levi could not deny it anymore. Dying.

Eren was dying.

He finally pulled back, and Eren leaned into his chest, hands clutching at Levi’s uniform as though it was all that held him to the earth. Levi started talking, and he was bad with words, but he did the best he could.  
Told Eren how the water stretched out past the horizon. How the colors shimmered under the light, the same color as his eyes, but not quite as vibrant. The way the tide looked, white and frothing as it climbed the sand. That the ocean looked alive, a creature unto itself that could eat you alive.

Levi took off Eren’s boots, and then his own, shoving their bare feet into the waves, and they lay wrapped up together for hours. Kissing, Levi’s voice droning on in between, trying to capture in words what could not be described.  
The ocean, and the sky, and his love for the boy he held. How it stole his breath more than any waters, or sunset. The way Eren’s smile made him weak, and strong. The way he could get lost in him, and find himself, all in the same moment.

That a whole world of oceans and forests and tundras and deserts would be empty without Eren.

He buried the boy in the woods a few days later, close enough that he could still smell the ocean. Walked out into the waves until he could barely stand. Levi wanted to keep going. To walk until they rolled over his head.  
To breathe in the salt of the waters until he could not anymore. Let these waves the color of Eren’s eyes pull him into darkness, and see if the scout was waiting for him on the other side of it.

But Eren would’ve been so angry, Levi knew.

So he mounted his horse, and rode back towards Mitras. Erwin was still there, broken and hollow but breathing. There was work for Levi to do. People living underground that deserved to see the sunlight. The trees. 

The ocean.

Levi would make sure they got to see those waves. Even if every breath he took was agony, and each night he laid down empty and aching.

Years later, decades, and finally Levi closed his eyes, and they did not open again to the dark of his room, the wood of his ceiling.

They opened to bright green eyes, and a cloudless blue sky, and warm arms wrapped around him.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Levi.”

He’d been waiting, too. But it had been worth it.


	6. If One Knows Where To Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3DMG sex, mild exhibitionism

This was not what Eren thought Levi meant when he told the scout they’d be doing supplementary training on the 3DMG. They were both wearing their gear, it was true, and they were higher up in the branches of the trees on the training grounds than Eren had ever been. Other scouts whizzed by beneath them from time to time, oblivious to their presence up above, and for that Eren was grateful.

Mostly because Levi had the scout’s pants tugged down to his thighs, bunched up under the constricting straps of his gear, cock buried so deep in Eren he was having a hard time holding himself up. 

Levi had hooked into a tree and planted his feet against its trunk, bracing himself on a branch underneath him before tugging the brunet close and working Eren into a frenzy. He straddled the Captain’s lap, and it was not long before his half hearted protests about their location turned into breathy pleas for more. The scout shot his own hooks into the tree as well, afraid he would fall as Levi mouthed at his throat and fucked his tongue between Eren’s lips with increasing aggression.

They hung from their cables as Levi pulled Eren’s pants down, just enough that he could work him open. The little vial of lube Levi had produced to slick his fingers was enough to tell Eren that the Captain had planned this all along. The wind blew through the treetops, ruffling Eren’s hair as Levi slid his fingers into the scout. First one, then two, birdsong echoing through the air around them, sunlight shimmering down through leaves to play over Levi’s face.

Eren muffled his moans in Levi’s throat, and his mouth, and his chest, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The voices of the nearby scouts filtered up to them, and the idea of being caught wrapped around Levi in the trees had heat shooting through Eren in vicious waves. Part of Eren wanted to be caught, wanted the heavy gazes of his fellow scouts to fall on him as Levi made him wretched with lust.

It’s not that the rest of the 104th did not know about he and Levi, even if nothing had ever been spelled out explicitly. Levi’s hands lingered a little too long on the scout when they passed one another in the halls of headquarters. His voice pitched itself low when he talked to Eren, eyes crawling over the brunet in a way that was decidedly unprofessional. No one batted an eye anymore at the hickeys not quite hidden beneath Levi’s cravat, or the blush it called up on Eren’s cheeks when someone mentioned the marks their Captain wore in his skin. They’d passed by the Captain’s room at night sometimes, and it was easy to hear Eren through the walls, calling out Levi, Levi, Levi. The Captain sobbing out his name in turn, rough with ecstasy, totally unashamed. They knew. Everyone knew.

If they were caught together this way, though, there would be no reason to keep up the pretense of secrecy. Even if Eren never lived down the embarrassment, it would be worth it. So instead of holding back his sounds, Eren shoved his face into Levi’s chest as the Captain slid into him, inch by inch.

When he bottomed out inside the scout, Eren’s head fell back on a loud moan, and he made no move to quiet himself. Mewled and whimpered keened as they swayed together in the trees, cables pulled taut as Levi fucked him savagely. He clung to the Captain as though his own hooks were not there, as though Levi was all that held him aloft. When Eren came with a broken cry, Levi worked him through it, tilting them both to the side and letting his seed fall to the ground. It caught the sunlight as dripped down, like rain weaving through the branches.

Levi left his own come buried deep inside the scout, tugging up his clothes to keep it there. Eren felt it, slick between his thighs, as they maneuvered back down to the earth and made their way to the showers. It had all come out by then, messy on Eren’s skin.

Levi pressed him into the tile of the showers and filled the scout up all over again, listening to faraway voices move down the hall.


	7. Loud and Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in Levi's office, more mild exhibitionism, extremely mild humiliation

Levi’s back was beautiful, in spite of the scars that were etched into his ivory skin, or the callouses worn there by his harness over the years. Maybe because of them, each one a testament to Levi’s strength. Levi was a survivor, wearing his ferocity in his flesh every day. Armor he did not need to don before battle. Protection that would never rust or bend or fail. Marks that he’d earned with his blood and his steel, and Eren had committed each one to memory long ago. He could find them with his eyes closed, fingers trailing over each old wound without fail. Knew every inch of Levi, inside and out.

The scout splayed his hands wide over Levi’s spine, feeling the muscles work under his touch as he fucked the Captain into his desk. They were supposed to be eating lunch, but Levi had looked far more appetizing than Eren’s meal. Now Levi was biting his own knuckles trying to keep silent as Eren slammed him viciously against his desk, voices from the hallway filtering in through the door. It was unlocked, and any one of the scouts could come in any time.

Not that they would, considering how loud Levi was, even with a mouthful of his own fingers. Eren smiled wide, reaching up to pull Levi’s hands away, pinning them against the small of his back. The Captain’s jaw fell wide, sounds pouring out freely now, keening wails echoing through the office. Rough, and needier with each one of Eren’s thrusts.

“That’s it, love. Let them hear what I do to you.” 

Levi mewled, his desperate little noises music to Eren’s ears, and the scout began pounding him harder, the sound of flesh on flesh even louder that the Captain’s moans. Then he heard a familiar pair of voices moving closer to Levi’s door, Erwin and Hange clearly making their way to talk to the Captain for whatever reason, and Eren’s smile went dark and predatory. He pulled on Levi’s wrists, making the Captain’s back arch beautifully, and with his other hand he reached up to fist those pretty dark locks. The scout twisted Levi’s head to the side, watching his cheeks flush with want, and Eren leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Say my name, Levi.” 

Steely eyes flicked towards the door and back again, saying things without words. Eren just rutted into Levi more brutally, shaking the Captain’s whole body with every snap of his hips. He licked a stripe up Levi’s throat, pouring his words out against that milky skin.

“The door’s unlocked. Either they hear you or they see you, love. Say my name.” He punctuated his demand with a particularly hard thrust, and Levi obeyed with a moan.

“Eren!” The scout released his wrists in favor of palming Levi’s cock, stroking it hard and fast as he fucked mercilessly into his lover.

“Louder, Levi.”

“Eren! Fuck, EREN!”

Levi came over Eren’s fingers with a whimper, and the scout worked him through it, easing him back down onto the desk when the shivers of his climax faded.

When Eren finally left Levi’s office half an hour later the Captain was red faced and sweating, his hair in disarray. Fresh bruises crawling up over his throat, the papers that had been on his desk dotting the floor all around.

Erwin and Hange stood in the hallway outside, the former wide eyed, the latter grinning.

Eren gave them a wink and nod before continuing outside. He was on stable duty the rest of the day, by Levi’s own orders.

All he could think was, definitely worth it.


End file.
